Enforcer Battleship
|-| MK1 = |-| MK2 = Mk II |image = |weapon_slots = 7 |armor_slots = 1 |shield_slots = 1 |special_slots = 3 |resistance_slots = 1 |health = 6,075 |unladen_mass = 645 t |maximum_mass = 13,545 t |firing_arc = 90 + 90 deg |cargo = 2,404,920 t |combat_speed = 280 m/s |turning_speed = 10.0 deg/s |strafe_speed = 60 m/s |sector_speed = 240 AU/h |modifier_range = 125% |modifier_weapon_mass = -5% |modifier_alien_resist = 50% |modifier_plasma_resist = 20% |modifier_harmonic_warfare = +2 |research_requirements = Workshop IX, Fury Battleship Mk II |research_time = |research_mineral_ore = |crafting_time = |crafting_mineral_ore = |crafting_patterns = 20 |crafting_cores = 10 |crafting_parts = 25 |crafting_armaments = 985 |repair_time = 50m 38s }} |-| MK3 = Mk III |image = |weapon_slots = 7 |armor_slots = 1 |shield_slots = 1 |special_slots = 3 |resistance_slots = 1 |health = 6,075 |unladen_mass = 645 t |maximum_mass = 14,835 t |firing_arc = 90 + 90 deg |cargo = 2,505,125 t |combat_speed = 280 m/s |turning_speed = 10.0 deg/s |strafe_speed = 60 m/s |sector_speed = 240 AU/h |modifier_range = 125% |modifier_weapon_mass = -15% |modifier_alien_resist = 50% |modifier_plasma_resist = 30% |modifier_harmonic_warfare = +2 |research_requirements = Workshop IX, Enforcer Battleship Mk II, Fury Battleship Mk III |research_time = |research_mineral_ore = |crafting_time = |crafting_mineral_ore = |crafting_patterns = 40 |crafting_cores = 30 |crafting_parts = 60 |crafting_armaments = 2,300 |repair_time = 50m 38s }} |-| MK4 = Mk IV |image = |weapon_slots = 8 |armor_slots = 1 |shield_slots = 1 |special_slots = 3 |resistance_slots = 1 |health = 6,075 |unladen_mass = 645 t |maximum_mass = 15,480 t |firing_arc = 90 + 90 deg |cargo = 2,605,330 t |combat_speed = 280 m/s |turning_speed = 10.0 deg/s |strafe_speed = 60 m/s |sector_speed = 240 AU/h |modifier_range = 125% |modifier_weapon_mass = -30% |modifier_alien_resist = 50% |modifier_plasma_resist = 30% |modifier_harmonic_warfare = +2 |research_requirements = Workshop IX, Enforcer Battleship Mk III, Fury Battleship Mk IV |research_time = |research_mineral_ore = |crafting_time = |crafting_mineral_ore = |crafting_patterns = 60 |crafting_cores = 45 |crafting_parts = 115 |crafting_armaments = 3,600 |repair_time = 50m 38s }} |-| MK5 = Mk V |image = |weapon_slots = 8 |armor_slots = 1 |shield_slots = 1 |special_slots = 3 |resistance_slots = 1 |health = 6,075 |unladen_mass = 645 t |maximum_mass = 16,770 t |firing_arc = 90 + 90 deg |cargo = 2,705,535 t |combat_speed = 280 m/s |turning_speed = 10.0 deg/s |strafe_speed = 60 m/s |sector_speed = 240 AU/h |modifier_range = 125% |modifier_weapon_mass = -50% |modifier_alien_resist = 50% |modifier_plasma_resist = 40% |modifier_harmonic_warfare = +2 |research_requirements = Workshop IX, Enforcer Battleship Mk IV |research_time = |research_mineral_ore = |crafting_time = |crafting_mineral_ore = |crafting_patterns = 140 |crafting_cores = 80 |crafting_parts = 200 |crafting_armaments = 4,925 |repair_time = 50m 38s }} |-| MK6 = General The Enforcer Battleship is the second Tier 6 Battleship, it is also the A.X.I.S. Battleship aswell. It was first available in the Dynasty event, and returned in many events after that. Strategy and Setup Advantages: With 7 Weapon Slots, and 3 special slots, as well as a large amount of maximum mass, the Enforcer Battleship is able to carry massive amounts of weaponry, enabling to severely punish ships that are foolhardy enough to get in range. In addition, it has Plasma Resistance, making it able to withstand the vicious plasma damage attacks of the Ancient Alien Forces. It also provides a Harmonic Warfare bonus, granting a percentage damage increase to all ships in the fleet. It also possesses a decent amount of health, as well as the characteristic 50% Alien Resistance of all A.X.I.S. Hulls. Disadvantages: Despite the Enforcer's advantages, the battleship itself is expensive to construct as well as upgrade, requiring a significant Helium-3 and Antimatter investment. Being an A.X.I.S. Hull, marking up the Enforcer can also prove difficult, as its crafting materials can be hard to procure. While it may have decent amounts of health, it is not a tank, like the Guardian Cruiser, and thus it will go down quickly under Concentrated fire. Gallery VEGA Conflict Enforcer Battleship (3).png|Enforcer HD Art VEGA Conflict Enforcer Battleship (2).png|Enforcer and its PvP Variant. Capture32142.PNG|Enforcer Battleships and a Paladin Carrier fending off a Swarm of Reapers backed by Capture42123123.PNG|Enforcer Battleships Advancing. Capture3214.PNG|Enforcer Battleships Slicing through Berserker Cruisers. Trivia *It is the first AXIS Battleship. *The Enforcer Battleship is the first hull to offer a Harmonic Warfare Bonus by itself. ---- Category:A.X.I.S. Technologies Category:Battleships Category:Alien Resistant Category:Plasma Resistant Category:Blueprints